wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's Survivor Series Cast Bios
Survivor: Romania Sulina Name (Age): Hunter Peters (24) Tribe Designation: Sulina Current Residence: Miami, FL Occupation: Student Personal Claim to Fame: Volunteering at homeless shelters all over the U.S. and being the president of my high school's National Honor Society. Inspiration in Life: My dad because he's a great man who I love spending time with, he's also taught me mostly everything I know. Hobbies: Volleyball, running, volunteering. Pet Peeves: People with bad fashion sense or stinky feet. 3 Words to Describe You: Spunky, adventurous, and peppy. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? A Bible, because I've always wanted to read all of it to strengthen my bond with God; my phone so I wouldn't get bored; and lotion. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Parvati because she's a master manipulator and can flirt with guys easily! Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I love spending time outdoors and my family loves the show. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I am a very social person and can work my way into any alliance! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: If I need to flirt with guys, I will, and if I need to backstab, I will. Basically, I can do anything! Yay! Do You Consider Yourself a Hero or a Villain? I don't like labeling myself but I think I'm a hero because I'm likable! Mahmudia Name (Age): Kendall Adair (21) Tribe Designation: Mahmudia Current Residence: Chicago, IL Occupation: Clothing Shop Worker Personal Claim to Fame: You're looking at the Freshman Homecoming Queen! Inspiration in Life: Miley Cyrus. Not only is she completely gorgeous but I appreciate how she's been able to stay in the public eye for so long and not care at all what people think about her. Also, I love to twerk! Hobbies: Texting with friends, sex, shopping. Pet Peeves: Boys who reek of desperation. 3 Words to Describe You: Bitchy (sometimes), attractive and flirtatious. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? My phone, because I get bored extremely easily; shampoo so my hair looks attractive; and a push-up bra to strengthen my bonds with the males. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Parvati, I can be cunning and villainous. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Um, I was recruited. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I don't know, I like the wilderness, I guess? Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Bad guys always win in Survivor. Do You Consider Yourself a Hero or a Villain? Hero, just because I'm pretty. Name (Age): Jacob Ross (29) Tribe Designation: Mahmudia Current Residence: New York City, NY Occupation: McDonald's Cashier Personal Claim to Fame: I am a pretty stu nacucusperrr disk and I Kass to dance Inspiration in Life: Tbh Negro xDDDDDDDDDDEDEEEEEEED Katherine FapsViolentlyInCrowd Hobbies: fappingIn my dick, rimjobs Pet Peeves: toomuchKasstchup. 3 Words to Describe You: Omastar twerk it If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? bigbootybitches , Treecko rule34 <3 , AJAJAJAJAJAJJJjjMaakkaksks SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: love making dangerdave Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: nty getsMe wailord big ndStrong Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: Itputsthelauraontheskinorelseitgetsthehoseagain Omastqr Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I came in like a gOOMY mowmowmowmow Do You Consider Yourself a Hero or a Villain? firetruckDenise shoelacesY ohMommyPotPie